United We Soar
United We Soar is a military-action fiction by Master Gray Wolf. Production MGW loves aircraft and the main spur for the story was to develop a fictional fighter aircraft that the "enemy would really fear". UWS has been under development since March 2009. Along with being occupied with her other stories, MGW has been facing difficulty with the story, such as plot and characters. In 2011, MGW has decided to make UWS follow the exploits of Aiden through his point of view and has started on the first chapter in March. While the officers of the United States Air Force are the focal characters, the author's chosen main theme is the melting pot, with pilots of different ethnicities coming together to fight a common enemy. The title derived from the phrase "United we stand, divided we fall" which represents the strength of unity to face hardshipshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_we_stand,_divided_we_fall. There is also a popular song "United we Stand" that conveys the same themehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_We_Stand_(song). MGW is also a fan of the song and is the reason why she ultimately decided on the title. Story In the year of 2017, the Western world, particularly the United States, is still affixed in a post 9-11 trauma caused by radical religionists. Even through a cycle of so-called "victories", terror resumes and demagoguing changes the balance of power. Currently, a new battle has ignited: The Dvi Conflict, the so-called "Cold War turned hot". The two superpowers Russia and China have active nuclear programs and are cooperating with one another. The U.S.A have long considered the two countries a threat not just because of their strong military power, but also by their share in ideology. Communism, "the 'complete' takeover by government" in American view, has been long adopted by China and Russia as a key to defeating the economic recession. Meanwhile, Russian Anti-communist groups and foreign drug traffickers are attacked by an autonomous paramilitary called the People's Wings. They are so skilled that their operations unfortunately reached tourist sites and western countries, causing even American causalities. United We Soar follows 2nd Lt. Aiden Christie, a U.S Air Force fighter pilot and new member of the Brave Chevaliers, a recently-made fighter-interceptor squadron that uses state-of-the-air aircraft in its war against the Sino-Russian "People's Wings". List of Chapters These are chapters of United We Soar. At least six are planned and in written in 1st person narrative. ;Prologue "Qualifying for a Dream" :Aiden Christie's pursuit to aviation. ;Chapter 1 Only those with a soul to serve may hold a lance :Aiden is sent to New Larson Air Force Base where he is assigned to the 1063rd Fighter-Interceptor Squadron. In a Mess Hall, he meets his teammates Jack Seigawa and Mark Blasco. His friend from college Steele Bradley joins as well. ;Chapter 2 "Super Wings Await Us" :Major Claire Keighley introduces the F-37 Strike Lancer jet. ;Chapter 3 "ACE" : On his second day, Aiden is selected to pilot one of the two F-37s. The other is given to senior member Ace Warrington. ;Chapter 4 "Aiden vs Ace" :Aiden does a real simulation training with Ace. ;Chapter 5 "Be Safe :Aiden has a phone call from his worried girlfriend ;Chapter 6 "The Garnet" :Aiden's first real combat mission a month later. ;Chapter 7 "(N/A)" :N/A. Possibly the ending chapter (or ch 8). Military Weapons Notable aircraft of worldwide Air Forces will be featured, such as Strike Eagle and the Lightning. The main squadron uses a newly produced aircraft called the Strike Lancer. ;Strike Lancer : Fictional U.S fighter that is first used by the Chevaliers Squadron. In the story, it is the first nuclear-powered fighter. ;Lightning II : The F-35 Lightning II is a high-speed multirole fighter in the Joint Fighter Project, which makes the aircraft assigned to all military branches. It is the most advanced plane to date and is manufactured for stealth; it is also the predecessor of the F-22 Raptor. ;F-15E Strike Eagle : The F-15E is an all-weather long-range strike and ground-attack aircraft. Versatile, it is equipped with the LANTIRN (Low Altitude Navigation and Targeting Infrared for Night) system. Utilized by the USAF and a two-seater. ;F-22 Raptor : In contemporary times, the F-22 is still considered one of the most advanced aircraft with its stealth capabilities, effective weapon systems, and flight control. It's fuselage contains open-close weapons bays for missiles and cannons; the Raptor is also capable of supercruise. ;F-16 Fighting Falcon :One of the mainstream fighters of the U.S Air Force. It has many variants and developed into a versatile fighter. Its design also makes it very maneuverable. ;MiG-33 Valkirija :Fictional Russian aircraft and rival of the Strike Lancer. Used by the leader of the People's Wings. Known for it's high speed and devastating weaponry such as atomic diameter bombs. Terms ; Lift and Drag : ; Stall ; Lift and Lift Vector ; Force ; Gravity ;Immelmann : An escape maneuver where the aircraft performs a half loop and then a 180 degree roll. ;Flat Turn : ;AEW&C :Airborne early warning and control Reception/Criticism References/External Links *United States @ WIKI *Aviation Glossary *Official USAF website *Official blog: Air Force Live *Searchable database of Air Force historical reports *USAF emblems *Aerodynamics Category:Action Category:Military Category:Fiction Works Category:United We Soar Category:Science Fiction